God Must Have Spent
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFICHieiKurama pairing. Hiei thinks about his life since Kurama came into it.


The song I used belongs to NSYNC. Standard disclaimers apply, lyrics belong to NSYNC. –Alkvingiel 

God Must Have Spent…

Hiei lay in Kurama's bed staring up at the ceiling. Kurama was curled up by his side, his head just under Hiei's arm. He'd fallen asleep just after they'd had their _together_ time. But Hiei had stayed awake watching his lover sleep. As much as he tried he couldn't fall asleep. Many new feelings were running through his mind and… heart. He started reliving his life from the beginning of the past three years. He'd only killed when it was needed, and he only did what was needed to survive. "_I've always been alone. And that was the way I liked it. I only had to look out for myself but that was all before I meet Kurama. The first time we worked together I felt something between us and it just screwed up everything that I thought I had,_" Hiei thought. 

__

Can this be true?

Tell me can this be real?

How can I put into words what I feel?

My life was complete,

I thought I was whole,

Why do I feel that I'm losing control?

"I remember the first day I caught myself staring at him. We were waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara to wake up and Kurama was cooking something from his plants over a small fire that didn't make any smoke. I could only guess that it was something that could help us if we got hurt. Not knowing why I stared up from shining and sharpening my sword, but I did…I did just as the sun came up over the hill behind him and highlighted him in sunlight. That sunlight set off his red hair and green eyes as he worked. It looked as if a halo circled his head. It was doing the same thing tonight only with the moon. And then there was the time I was sitting on Kurama's windowsill. Kurama was working on his schoolwork at the table beside the window. And then suddenly he was beside me. And I turned my head to face him. He didn't speak and he didn't have to, his eyes said it all. And then he leaned in and I found myself not moving away but just staying were I was as his lips slowly and lightly brushed against mine. A warm sensation ran through my body bringing a heated blush to my cheeks and I opened my mouth to his knowing that this…this was right," He remembered. "Is this love?" Hiei whispered as not to wake his lover. 

__

I never thought that love could feel like this

And you changed my world with just one kiss

How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?

It's a miracle. 

Your love is like a river peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep.

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you.

A little more time…

Yes he did baby…

After being in this world for awhile Kurama took me to a place called a library. He showed me how to use this weird machine that can tell you almost anything you want. While he was looking up something for that school of his I typed in his birthday. I was surprised to find out that the day he was born no other nigen had been born on that day. That night he was called to a friend's house when their father died. It was the first time I realized how much I needed him by my side. When he came in that morning I all but attacked him. I had missed the fun of that night and needed to make up for lost time. He smiled and laughed at me with that voice I love so much, when he did so it left me feeling the happiest I'd ever been. 

__

In all creation all things great and small

You were the one that surpasses them all

More precious than any diamond or pearl

They broke the mold when you came in this world

And I'm trying hard to figure out

Just how I ever did without

The warms of your smile the heart of a child that's deep inside leaves me purified.

Your love is like a river peaceful and deep

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep.

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you.

A little more time…

Yes he did baby…

Kurama slowly stirred beside him and Hiei looked down tightening his arm around his fox. Kurama smiled up at him and sighed. "Have you been awake all this time Hiei?" Kurama whispered. 

"I wasn't able to sleep. I had a lot of thinking to do," Hiei replied. 

"Thinking? What about?" Kurama asked sitting up and stretching.

"About you," Hiei said. Kurama looked back at him. 

"Good I hope," Kurama said quietly as he leaned down.

"Very. I have come to a decision," Hiei told him and Kurama stopped just before kissing his little fire demon.

"What would that be?" Kurama questioned.

"I love you," Hiei whispered and then leaned up and closed what little gap there was between their lips. Kurama smiled.

"As do I…as do I," Kurama answered and kissed Hiei again. The rest of the night was not so peaceful but even more memorable. 

Never thought that love could feel like this

And you changed my world with just one kiss

How can it be that right here with me there's an angel?

It's a miracle. 

_Your love is like a river peaceful and deep_

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep.

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you.

A little more time…

Yes he did baby…

__

On you…

God must have spent a little more time on you

A little more time on you. 


End file.
